


Obsession

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash is obsessed with you and of course, the boys love teasing him about it.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 4





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I posted a fic, but I promise there will be more in the next weeks!

Since the very beginning, Slash had been head over heels for you. The two of you had only started dating a couple of weeks ago and now he was absolutely obsessed already. Every hour apart from you felt like a day to him and he made sure to see you as much as he could. Whether he was actually busy or not - he had to be around you. It was like a drug he never wanted to quit.

Every time Guns N' Roses had rehearsals, he invited you to come with him. When he wasn't playing the guitar, he would sit on the couch, pulling you in his lap and making out with you. Axl had dared him to keep his hands off you for an hour once and Slash ended up buying a pack of beer for the band.

He was hanging around you all the time, constantly telling you how hot you looked and paying you various other compliments. Not a day went by on which he wasn't showering you with love.

Slash began taking photos of you at the most random moments, too. While you were styling your hair, cooking, talking on the phone, looking at magazines or just lying in bed. You didn't even have to do anything special for him to grab his camera and take a few shots of you. When you asked him why he did that, he answered with a grin, "To admire you when you're not with me."

You just smiled and crawled into bed, resting your chin on his chest as you looked up into his brown eyes.

"Speaking of admiring you," he said, placing the camera on the floor and wrapping his arms around you. "I want you to be in our music video for Sweet Child O' Mine… and the ones for all our other singles."

You blinked in surprise. You'd been with him for barely a month and he already wanted you in his band's videos, which were going to exist forever while your relationship was surely not infinite? Of course, you felt honored and you were not going to decline that offer.

"I'd love to," you whispered and kissed his lips.

"You know I'll watch them over and over again until the tape is worn out," he smirked. "Will you go on tour with me too?"

Your smile grew even wider at the thought of not having to wait for months to see Slash again. "Also yes."

The following weeks, Slash seemed to be even more into you than ever - if that was even possible. During the filming of the music video, he kept complaining every time he had to leave your side for the scenes without you.

After the shooting, Slash went right back to his habit of holding you tight and kissing your cheek and neck.

"Slash, you stick to (y/n) like a limpet," Izzy pointed out as the guitarist made himself comfortable on the sofa, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, (y/n) doesn't seem to mind," Slash said defensively.

Axl turned to you and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I always thought you worked at an animal shelter because you're taking care of a lost puppy."

You just laughed and ran your hand through Slash's curls. As much as you wanted to disagree with him, he was right. "Wait until I join you guys on tour."


End file.
